Nuclear War
The prevalence of nuclear warfare is at its highest here in FoL2, and so this page was created to share with the players just how bad it currently is. It's pretty bad. Nuclear warfare may have come to its most likely point during July of 2014, when the French Empire launched nuclear armed MBMs at India from the French colony of Madagascar. Of course, BrickGuyDK, the group owner settled the attempt because it was an unruly, unnecessary nuclear strike. This all of course brings up the question, is nuclear ordinance too common in the modern world? There are two solutions to the hopefully come-to resolution of this topic; we can completely eliminate nuclear weapons from society and canon roleplay, or we can let it go on, but with authorization. These two answers will be designated under two headings for the people who prefer more organized categorization. Removing all nuclear weapons from Fall of Liberty Removal of all nuclear items from Fall of Liberty is a daunting idea for individuals who like to keep a stock of nuclear weapons, but in the long run it may be for the best. Nuclear weapons have always been seen as something to resort to when a country is on the 'verge', however many people see the 'verge' many different ways. These different ways of seeing it lead to the wavering of nuclear weapons and people setting one off without real reason. When I say without real reason, I mean the reason they insert for their usage of nuclear ordinance is rather unnecessary, untrue, exaggerated or 'meta.' The reason for using the nuclear warhead may have been out of proportion to the idea of actually, using a nuclear warhead. A nuke is not worth a nation embargoing another nation, or a treaty that restricts free passage for cargo and freight transports to certain areas. Authorization of nuclear strikes If the administration was to moderate and authorize nuclear weapons and the usage of nuclear weapons, nuclear warfare would not be as prevalent, or if it was, it may not be as serious. However, if a reason for nuclear warfare is realistic enough, and the circumstances are in such variety, then a nuclear strike may be authorized. It has long been known that events such as nuclear strikes and thermo-nuclear warfare have brought mass activity to roleplaying groups, particularly when said event threatens many nations at once. It is in an administrator, and a group owner's best interests to keep activity in a group high, fast and the concept attractive for people to roleplay with. However, when nuclear strike authorization is in the norm, the dismemberment of professional roleplay may be in effect. So sayeth the mighty Texar, "Somebody get duck-tape, we're going to need a lot of it." This is all, of course, in the decision of the administration and the group owner, depending on how the group is run. Nuclear warfare and nuclear weapons is a very big deal, and there's a good reason for it. The topic is a fragile item to converse, and so it should be left to the monitors of the community. It is the soul duty of the administration to take care of matters like these, instead of ignoring them. Category:Forums